


The Bro code

by ChangeOfPace



Category: Last Jedi, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bro Code, College AU, F/M, Miscommunication, Secret Relationship, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeOfPace/pseuds/ChangeOfPace
Summary: Ben Solo and his friends have been friends for years without much conflict. Much of that is thanks to abiding by the essential pillars of their friendship: the bro code. But what happens when a newcomer could disrupt the status quo?OrBen Solo finds himself attracted to one of his best friends sister, and as per code rules, that is most definitely NOT allowed.





	1. The Code

There are many aspects to friendship-- trust, respect, and so on. For Ben Solo and his friends, they found the best way to cement this bond was through accountability, namely with the infamous “Bro Code”.

Ben and his friends first met while they were all studying at NYU. Starting his freshman year, Ben was able to start with two friends right off the bat: Poe and Finn. As family friends, Ben and Poe had known each other since diapers, and as luck would have it Poe ended up getting the dorm room right down the hall from Ben. Did Poe make it a point to hang out in his dorm more than needed because he thought Ben’s roommate, Finn, was cute? Yes. Did Poe never get the nerve to ask out Finn, therefore just leaving them in a perpetual state of friendship? Also yes.

The last member of the friend group was Armitage Hux. Armitage, more commonly acknowledged simply as Hux, was everything Ben, Finn, and Poe were not. Extremely organized and anal retentive, the four most likely never would have become friends if not for an Introduction to Economics course Ben had to take where he got paired with Hux. One evening spent working on a shared project in Ben’s dorm quickly turned into drinking, video games, and pizza as soon as Finn and Poe showed up. Being drunk at 2 AM on a Tuesday and eating stale pizza must have been some kind of male bonding ritual, because ever since, the four had been inseparable. Perhaps Ben would have more insight if he actually remembered any of that night.

After becoming friends, it wasn’t long until it became obvious there needed to be some ground rules. Enter the Bro Code; the pillars of brotherhood. What started as a joke among friends quickly turned into much more on one fateful Saturday evening at a bar on the lower east side. Ben, Finn, and Poe all sat at their usual booth in the back corner when Hux frantically sped walked to the table.

“Poe I need your help,” Hux interrupted. “Like right now.”

“Ah, so nice of you to join us finally,” Poe teased.

“Okay that’s great and all, but that cute girl from my business class is at the bar and I need a wingman,” urged Hux, cheeks now tinged pink.

“This is too good! And here I was thinking you were a robot with the amount of interest you have shown in finding a beau,” he laughed.

“Yes, yes. Har har, very funny, but I’m serious. Come on man, Bro Code!” Hux gritted.

And thus began the Code among friends, sorted in order of importance. This occasion would soon lead to rule seven.

_Rule #7: A bro is to always wingman for another bro in need._

From that night on, the Bro Code became the utmost importance to them. It became a way to hold each other accountable, but also to always remember the importance of their friendship. Whether big or small, many problems were able to be solved by a quick consultation of the Code.

That time Poe accidentally hit on Finn’s ex-hook up from sophomore year? Not allowed. It contradicted _rule #4: exes are off-limits_.

Or there was the time Hux was trying to bail on movie night to go on a date. Well that wouldn’t fly because of _rule #2: bros before hoes_. However please note that rule #2 did not apply when Ben had to skip Finn’s birthday party to visit his mom back home, as no one with half a mind would dare consider Leia Organa a “hoe”.

Now, starting their senior year of undergrad, the four of them were able to sustain a friendship throughout almost the entirety of their time at NYU. The last weekend before the semester found them at their usual lower east side bar, _Maz’s_, sitting in their designated booth enjoying the last night of freedom.

“Ben, it you're time to get us a round,” reminded Finn. “I got it last time.”

“I’m on it,” Ben said while getting up. “Any requests, or just what’s on tap?”

“I wouldn’t mind a Long Island ice tea,” intoned Hux.

“Just tap,” added Poe. He never really was one to care what he was drinking, as long as there was alcohol in it.

“Same here,” said Finn.

“On it,” and Ben was sliding out of the pleather bench to get to the bar.

The bar was definitely more crowded than usual, Ben noticed. Based on the age range, there did appear to be quite a few students preparing for the impending stress from the upcoming semester. Everyone else quickly became inconsequential the moment he spotted her sitting alone at the bar.

From behind, he could see her shoulder-length chestnut hair ending right above her exposed shoulder from her slouchy maroon shirt. With the current view he had, the moment she turned he was able to get a glimpse of her profile, and well, that was more than enough incentive for him to change his mission from getting drinks, to getting to know her. The closer he got, the more he noticed that what she was wearing was not typical bar-going clothes of a college girl trying to have a wild night out. A simple oversized maroon shirt over some leggings, and not a touch of makeup. This girl definitely looked out of place.

“Are you waiting for someone,” Ben asked, and the girl jumped, clearly not expecting anyone to approach her.

“Jesus!” she cried. “You can’t just sneak up on someone like that, mate.”

She was scolding him, but it was at this point Ben noticed the lilt to her voice and British accent she had.

“I take it you’re not from here?” Ben guessed with a smile on his face, trying to be suave.

“Ah, my accent gave me away did it?” she joked. “Well you got me. I’m from Alabama.”

“I-uh-wait, what?” “I’m kidding,” the mysterious girl was smirking now. “Obviously.”

Ben was not the kind of guy to have much luck with women, nor did he ever really pursue women, much to his friends’ chagrin. But this woman sitting in front of him, well she was something else and Ben would be lying if he wasn’t intrigued.

“So how did you find _Maz’s_ from across the pond,” asked Ben. “Visiting and staying nearby?” he guessed.

“Actually, my brother loves this place. He and his friends come here all the time, and I needed a drink before I face him,” she cringed. Obviously there was more to this girl than she was letting on.

Ben finally took it upon himself to man up and actually take the seat next to her.

“You can use my phone if you want,” he offered. “To call your brother I mean. You look like you could use someone to talk to, and I mean, I’m basically a stranger-- okay I _am_ a stranger-- but you shouldn’t be alone. Um, yes. Also. I’m Ben. By the way.” he awkwardly help his hand out to her.

“Well hello there, Ben. I’m Rey,” she smiled and took his hand. “And you’re right, but maybe a drink first is still a good idea. You want to buy me one, not-a-stranger-Ben?”

“I mean, I’m here with friends if you want to join us,” he turned to look at his friend group. In his quick glance he didn’t realize he’d caught the eye of Hux, who was now pointing out Ben’s pathetic attempt at trying to flirt to the rest of the group--nor did he notice someone getting up from the table to head their way.

“Actually, nevermind,” Ben stopped himself. “I’ll wait until the second date to get my friends to embarrass me.”

“Second date, huh? Awfully confident for--,” but Rey was immediately cut off by a familiar, and borderline frantic, voice.

“Rey! What are you doing here?” Finn asked, looking just about as shocked as Ben felt. “Why didn’t you call? What’s going on? Why are you even in America? You told me you were in London looking for your family?”

“Finn, calm down. I’ll explain everything, I promise. For now, let’s just say there is no family to speak of. Besides you, of course,” she reassured him.

And that’s when it hit Ben-- _family_. And wait, didn’t she mention her name was Rey?! The moment Ben had his realization, Finn turned to his friend.

“Oh Ben! You never met Rey last time she was here, did you? Mom emergency right?” he remembered. “Anyways, this shining ray of sunshine is my younger sister.”

Turning back to his sister to take in the fact she was actually there with a huge smile on his face Finn took her into a huge embrace. Rey looked over his shoulder and gave Ben a look almost to say “brothers, am I right?”

Ben didn’t have siblings, but he did have his brothers: his friends. And they had their code. The Bro Code, which hit Ben all at once.

The most important rule of all, the rule to end all rules.

_Rule #1: Siblings are absolutely, undeniably, positively off-limits._

**Shit.**


	2. Catching Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short update, but i'm just super blown away by the response i've gotten. Not much reylo, but kinda gotta get the exposition out of the way lol

“So let me get this straight, you spent the past year trying to find your family and you found out...nothing?” questioned Hux. 

“Shut up dude! Maybe she’s just not ready to talk about it,” scolded Poe.

The entire group, which now included Rey, decided to retreat back to the apartment the four men shared. Naturally, it seemed to be a more appropriate place for the conversation Rey and Finn were about to have. Poe, Hux, and Ben went home, too, because they were tired. Okay, they went home, too, because they wanted to eavesdrop. 

“I’m just asking!” Hux said, defending himself. “If she’s going to be living with us until further notice don’t we deserve to know she’s at least not being hunted by police or something?” 

That suddenly got Ben’s attention. 

“Wait. Living with us?!” 

“Okay! Can I please talk for just a second?” interjected Rey. “I will explain everything if you guys would just give me a moment to talk.”

“But I--,” Finn started.

“Uninterrupted, please,” she glared at him. 

The boys all had enough sense to look chastised under the shorter girls intense stare and each took a seat in the living room, looking expectantly at the younger girl now standing in front of them. 

“Alright,” Rey started. “I know I was supposed to be in London until Christmas, but there’s been a change in plans. And by change of plans, I mean I found out who my parents were. Aaaaaand they were nobodies. I also found out I did not wander away and get lost when I was four like we previously thought, they willingly gave me away. For money. Which they apparently used for drugs. So they never even looked for me, but they’re dead now anyways. Got that closure I wanted though, but sadly means you are never getting rid of me,” she tried to joke to Finn. 

The silence was deafening. Ben, Poe, and Hux definitely regretted their decision to be a part of this talk, but it was Finn that broke first.

“Well, that’s a lot,” he started. “But first of all, I would be honored to be ‘stuck with you’ for the rest of my life, Rey. You are not a burden. Second of all, I only wish you had told me sooner. And of course, you are more than welcome to stay with us as long as you need. _Right_?” 

Getting no response, Finn elbowed Poe who suddenly jumped, being shocked out of his silent reprieve of not making eye contact with anyone showing emotions currently in their living room. 

“Yes! Right! You can stay with us,” Poe hastily added. “Not sure where we’ll put your stuff, but we’ll make room-- wait, where is all you stuff?” 

Rey looked a bit sheepish. “At a hostel on 14th street. I have a bed there until tomorrow.” 

“That’s pretty close to us actually, but you’re crazy if you think I’m letting you go back there alone tonight. You can take our couch for now and tomorrow we can start clearing out the extra room for you,” Finn stated. “Hux is great with organization. And Poe is basically amazing at interior design. It’s gonna be great. And while we start that Ben and you can go to hostel to get your stuff.” 

“I-uh-wait,” Ben stammered. 

“But that is no matter now,” Finn urged, cutting him off. “I vote on calling it a night for everyone. We could all do with a good night of sleep. I’ll start getting you bedding for the couch.” And with that, Finn went to the linen closet on the hunt for some sheets. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Hux squawked and awkwardly stood up from the group to head to his room. He never was great with emotions- whether his own or anyone else's. 

Following Hux’s lead, Poe also stood up to head to his room. 

“Goodnight, Rey. Let us know if you need anything and try to get some sleep,” Poe said, as he placed his hand on her shoulder in a brotherly fashion before he too decided to call it a night. 

“So….,” Ben started. “Welcome to New York, I guess?” 

Rey let out a startled laugh. 

“_Not_ what I was expecting you to say,” Rey chuckled. “But it nice not to be looked at like I’m fragile.” 

“I would not do that,” Ben indignantly defended himself. “I’m just not sure what the proper protocol here is.”

  
“I didn’t know there had to be a protocol here,” Rey teased. 

“I, just, this isn’t easy for me,” Ben started. “We have rules and guidelines living together- NOT that I think you’re going to disrupt anything- it’s just that…” 

_Jeez_, Ben thought._ Literally just word vomit all over the poor girl right after she bares her heart to you and your friends._

“It’s the Bro Code! Okay?!,” he finally got out. 

“Bro Code? As in that thing high school boys talk about in movies?” Rey asked, eyes filled with mirth. 

Finn chose that as the perfect moment to return with sheets and towels ready for his sister. 

“Did I hear Bro Code? I guess now would be the perfect time to give Rey the rundown. She’s basically a bro now, especially if she’s going to be living with us,” Finn joked, bumping his shoulder against Rey’s. 

Recognizing the out, Ben took the opportunity to excuse himself, and hopefully stop making a fool of himself in front of the prettiest girl he’d ever seen, who just so happens to be his roommate now. This was not how he pictured himself spending his night- leave it to Ben that the one time he talks up a girl at a bar she is quite literally the only girl in the world he can’t have. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Ben muttered, giving one last glance at the pair, catching Rey’s eye. 

Finn, already setting up the sheets on the couch, paid him no mind. Right until, of course, Ben was almost safe inside his room. 

“Oh! And don’t forget! You and Rey have to go to the hostel tomorrow morning before 11,” Finn reminded. 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” And with that, Ben had decided to accepted defeat. She's just another one of the boys now. A bro. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed I am not good at accepting compliments or anything, so might I suggest roasting me in the comments instead?


	3. Interlude

The next morning, Ben was early to rise so he could meet Rey in the kitchen. He knew they had basically the entire morning to get to the hostel, but his parents had raised him to be punctual if anything else. Luckily, Rey was already awake from the residual jet lag and the two of them were out of the apartment before 8AM to head downtown. 

They were able to make quick work of gathering her belongings, as she only had one suitcase and a backpack. 

“I travel light,” she’d reassured him. 

Because there was not a lot of baggage to carry, they had made the decision to walk back to the apartment since Uber was too expensive, and no one in their right mind takes the subway with a suitcase unless there is absolutely no way to prevent it. What Ben had failed to consider was that walking meant prolonged silences, and while riding the subway would have made it acceptable to just sit in the quiet, that was not a luxury afforded from walking next to each other. 

And for Rey to just not mention Ben’s awkward exit last night, well Ben obviously was running on an unlucky streak. 

“So last night,” Rey started. “Are we just not going to talk about it? Or mention it ever again? I’m just wondering for future reference.” 

“Which part exactly? When I unknowingly hit on my best friends little sister or just the entire night in general? Because I gotta be honest, I would definitely prefer pretending like it never happened,” Ben joked. 

“Oh come on! It wasn’t that bad,” Rey grinned. “You’re kinda being a overdramatic right now.” 

“I have been told I have over dramatic tendencies, but that’s not the point. If you’re going to be living with us --_ especially _ if you’re going to be living with us--we have to maintain the status quo. Respect the rules that are in place, you know? It would just make everyone’s life a whole lot easier,” he reasoned. 

“Oh my god. This is that stupid ‘bro code’ again isn’t it?” 

“Yes. I mean no,” Ben floundered. “Look, I won’t deny that it’s a large part of it. But if we’re going to be living together, maybe it’s for the best, right?” 

“I respect your decision, Ben. It just still kind of boggles my mind that grown-ass men still abide by the bro code. I thought that ended when you stopped going through puberty,” she teased. 

Ben chuckled. 

“I mean maybe ‘bro code’ isn’t the best term for it, but it kind of started as a joke and turned into.. more? It’s a way for us to hold each other accountable, but also to set some ground rules that we know are important to each other,” he explained. “Like Hux gets really uncomfortable around women he’s interested in, so we have rule #7, which basically says we have to wingman to each other when in need. Or there’s rule #9 which was created for Poe; never leave a night out without checking on a bro, especially if they’re drunk.” 

“What? No bros before hoes?” Rey joked, but was quickly met with silence. “No. NO. Oh come on! It’s 2019, you guys still believe in ‘bros before hoes’? It’s rule #1 isn’t it? It always is in movies.” She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, but Ben walked a few more steps before turning around to see why she wasn’t moving. 

“Ben. Be honest with me. Will you not take me for a drink before because of…. Bros before hoes?”

“No!,” Ben said indignantly, but quickly looked trite. “Bros before hoes is rule #2. _ We _ can’t go out because of rule #1.” 

“Rule #1 better not be some bullshit like ‘no roommates’ because that’s a stupid rule to be the first and most important one.” 

“Don’t worry, it’s not,” he sighed and started to walk again, not getting far before Rey caught up with him. 

“So come on. Out with it. What’s rule #1?” 

“No dating siblings, no exceptions.” 

Rey looked a bit stunned, obviously not expecting the rule to be that exact in regards to their situation.

“Oh.” 

It’s pretty hard to find a loophole when it pretty much explicitly says ‘NO’. With a subtle nod of her head in understanding they continued the walk home, and this time, Ben finally got that silence he so desperately yearned for earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo there! I'm so sorry for the lack of update. Felt bad going so long so this is a small interlude. 
> 
> Anyways, self loathing in my A/N? It's more likely than you think. 
> 
> Recently had some personal issues going on including, but not limited to, huge fight with friends, moving across the globe, and medical issues. All within one week. How ever did I get so lucky? 
> 
> Anyways, really started writing this as a stress thing so thanks for sticking by! If you find any mistakes please don't hesitate to comment so I can fix it ASAP. New chapter should be posted within the week! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things slowly progressing along

Perhaps the hardest point of living with Rey wasn’t knowing of their mutual attraction or knowing that they could never be together, but was that they just got along so well. A little  _ too _ well, in Ben’s opinion. 

Ben knows that he is by no means someone easy to get along with, let alone live with, but Rey took everything in stride. There were so many days when Ben just thought maybe it would be easier if she hated him after living together for a few months- a reassurance that it was in everyone’s best interest that they never had a “thing”, but sadly that was not the case. 

Quirks that took his friends months to get used to only took Rey about one week. And this wasn’t just the case for Ben. Rey got along well with all of the roommates, a fact that was not lost on the other guys either. Now, reaching the three month mark of living together as a group apparently it was time to take their camaraderie a step further. 

The group had found themselves at Maz’s as a way to relax before finals week, which was rapidly approaching. Rey had gotten a job as a bartender there soon after moving in with them allowing the guys an extra reason for going to the bar more often than usual. And sometimes Ben went even more without the guys to “de-stress.” De-stressing that happened to coincide with Rey’s hours so she wouldn't have to walk home alone at night in the city, but that was surely just coincidence. 

“I say we officially accept Rey as one of the ‘bros’. Meaning she has to follow all of our rules, too! What’s even the point of living with a woman if she can’t help us get laid!” Poe proclaimed one night after one too many shots at Maz’s. 

“That does fall under rule #7 for being wingman, doesn’t it?” Hux agreed. 

“Exactly!” 

“Okay that’s my sister we’re talking about, please don’t just reduce her to the ability to get you laid,” Finn added irritably. 

“Come on, Finn. The rules are quite clear, bros before hoes. Including Rey benefits the bros while taking a hoe and making her a bro!” Poe rambled on. 

“I will give you exactly ten seconds to shut up and think about the fact you just called, not only my sister, but our  _ roommate _ a hoe.” 

“Ben! Back me up here man. You’ve been single forever and could use a no-name hookup and Rey can help with that,” Poe added. 

“Who am I helping with a no-name hookup?” a voice questioned from behind Ben. Just his luck. Of course. 

_ Oh god please don’t. _

“Ben, obviously. I mean look at this guy. Hunk of a man. No one to keep his bed warm when all he really wants is some intimacy and affection, isn’t that right Benny. Don’t think I didn’t remember sophomore year halloween,” he pointed at Ben, as if he needed anymore attention. “‘ _ Oh, Poe! I’m so lonelyyyy, Poe. I just want a girl to--” _

_ “ _ Okay that is enough,” Ben finally cut him off. Noticing the rest of the group was laughing did nothing to cool off Ben’s rapidly heating face. “I’m just gonna go to the bathroom.” 

He headed out to the bathroom hearing Poe call some apologies after him while the rest of the table was in stitches. Okay having Rey “officially” join their group was a terrible idea. Ben already had his fair share of embarrassing moments without adding the girl he was crushing on into the mix. 

Oh god.  _ Crushing on _ . Ben looked at himself in the mirror with a grimace. What was it about this girl that had him reverting to a socially awkward 14 year old again. 

He gave himself about two minutes before deciding to man up and face his friends again. The longer he waited the worse it would be, but one thing that would definitely make it at least a bit better was just more alcohol. Maybe Ben could bring himself to let loose a bit more and joke with his friends. 

Oh please, who was he kidding? It would just help him forget some of the embarrassment he felt right now while remaining equally uptight. 

Leaving the side hallway leading to the bathrooms and going for that drink Ben noticed Rey had returned to her station behind the bar. Once again he could feel his face heating up. At least with a bit more to drink he can blame the blush on the alcohol too. Mind made up, he went to the bar. 

“Can I get two tequila shots?” 

“Not that it’s my place to judge you Ben, but since when do you drink like a sorority girl with a fake ID?” 

“Excuse me?”

“I mean unless you’re planning on taking that extra shot over to the girl whose been staring at you since you emerged from the bathroom,” Rey asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“Are you...mocking me?”

“What?! No I’m serious. Six o’clock. Blonde girl in the black mini dress.” 

Immediately Ben turned around. 

“Stop that!” Rey lunged across the bar to yank at his shoulder and get him facing forward again. “You can’t make it obvious. No wonder you need my help getting a, what was it Poe called it, ah yes. No-name hookup.” 

“I do not need your help. Or I do. If I wanted it. I don’t. Want it, that is,” Ben stuttered. Ben is not a religious person but Jesus Christ can’t he just catch a break tonight? 

“But it turns out that it is my duty now.” 

“Don’t tell me.”

“Yep. You guessed it! I am officially a bro. They voted while you were in the bathroom,” Rey told him. “Honestly, didn’t expect a democracy, but either way, you were outvoted. So… bros?”

She then proceeded to extend her fist to Ben in the most frat dude way possible. 

When Ben didn’t respond she donned the most douchey pose, resting her thumb and her chin giving Ben a once over, and with the worst American accent tried again. 

“Come on bruh! Can’t leave me hanging. Saturdays are for the boys ayyyyyy.” 

Ben laughed at that, finally feeling a bit less stiff. 

“A bit too much, huh?” Rey smiled. 

“Maybe just a smidge.” 

“I’ll tone it down when I’m your wingman, don’t worry.” 

“Oh trust me, don’t tone it down on my behalf. If anything, teach me your ways. Tell me how to ‘do it to em’ because as the kids say...you know I have to do it to em. We can discuss over some white claws.” Ben teased, feeling infinitely more comfortable just joking about the situation with Rey. 

After some laughing they elapsed into silence.

“This is okay with you, right?” Rey questioned, suddenly more serious. “I don’t want you to feel like it’s going to be awkward or anything now that I’m included in the sacred ‘bro code’.”

“We’re already roommates. How much closer can we get,” Ben forced a smile. 

“You’re right. I’m just overthinking it.” She looked up and saw the rest of the group. “Oh man, Poe is getting sloppy. Looks like Finn and Hux are trying to extract him from the booth.” 

Ben turned around to see Poe sliding down the vinyl seat much like a toddler trying to escape. Hux and Finn both standing to the side like two exasperated parents trying to reason with a two year old. 

“Not gonna go help them?” Rey asked. 

“After them embarrassing me, I think I’m just going to stay here and let them suffer.” 

“Definitely a fair trade.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm gonna update within the week  
Me: **has to get emergency tooth surgery causing me to sleep for like 4 days straight**  
Me: and i oop
> 
> Seriously though, so sorry for the delay. This chapter has been split in two. Second part is mostly written! Will do my best to update
> 
> Next: FINALLY SOME STUFF GONNA HAPPEN LOL


	5. Chapter 5

Walking home that night was nothing out of the ordinary for Ben and Rey, except the fact that Rey had decided to jump head first into her duty as wingwoman and was already laying out a plan of attack. 

“So here’s what I’m thinking, you come into the bar and sit alone. And then when a cute girl who I think is worthy orders a drink I’ll just slide in some hints. Point you out. Mention how great you are. Make up some dramatic story involving at least 13 kittens stuck in a tree,” Rey rambled. 

She was taking this very seriously, obviously. 

“And then when she approaches me, I’ll pretend I only speak French,” Ben chimed in. 

“Oh come on. Let me have this.” 

  
“I don’t even know why this is such a big deal. I like being single.”

“No one likes being alone.”

“Rey. I’m barely ever alone. Have you forgotten who my roommates are? And yes, I am including you in that statement Miss I-know-you’re-studying-but-I-can’t-eat-alone-so-you-have-to-join-me.” 

“Hey! You have never complained once before! And you know what I mean. What if your perfect match is out there and you could never meet because you’re being stubborn? She could just be waiting for the day you get your head out of your ass,” she teased.

“With that logic, we probably were never meant to meet anyways. And who’s to say I haven’t met them yet and just not told you.” 

Rey looked incredulous. 

“You wouldn't dare.” 

“Wouldn’t I?” Ben smirked. 

Rey was silent for a moment. 

“I mean I hope you wouldn’t keep something like that from me.” 

Ben sighed when he noticed her dejected look. 

“You’re right. Of course you are. I wouldn’t keep something like that from you. Not that I wouldn’t try at first, but let’s be real. I’m shit at lying and the moment Poe or Hux find anything out, it’s over with secrecy.” 

Rey snorted. 

“Oh trust me, I know. Even before I met you guys Finn was always complaining about how he was unable to keep secrets from all four of you. I know people always complain about women, but you guys gossip more than a bunch of suburban moms.” 

“Take that back.” 

“No. And dare I say it,” Rey look mischievous, “you are the Karen.” 

“How dare you? After all we’ve been through? This is the worst thing I’ve heard; where is your manager?” 

Ben started laughing along with Rey as they continued home.

He never really thought of himself as a funny person, or even someone who was good at banter, but Rey brought it out in him. It was a part of his personality that was solely reserved for those moments the two of them were alone. For some reason even with the guys he wasn’t as, dare he say it, carefree. 

They were just outside the apartment building when Ben cleared his throat and came to a stop and turned to face Rey. 

“All joking aside, I really do appreciate you trying to help set me up, but I just don’t think there’s anyone out there that will catch my eye at this moment.” 

“No one? Not one person?” Rey pushed. 

“I mean sure there is a person or who I wouldn’t mind, but they are out of the question.” 

“The code?” 

“The code,” Ben confirmed. 

“I mean if you really wanted to date Hux I really think the guys--” 

  
Ben jokingly shoved Rey, but before he let go she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him towards her, all the while both of them lost in their laughter. Their momentum had them fall against the brick wall of the building, Rey panting while Ben just barely stopped himself from fully squashing her against the wall. 

God she was tiny. 

He took a deep breath to try and regain some semblance of control over the situation. Looking at Rey, she didn’t appear to be in much better of a state. Being as close as he was, he was able to see her pupils blown wide. 

_ That’s from the dark Ben, don’t flatter yourself. _

His eyes flickered down to her lips, the lower of which she had drawn between her teeth. Ben groaned and started to try to pull himself away from her but a sudden pull on his shirt stopped him. Rey’s hands had moved to his chest as she kept staring at him, grip now firm on the fabric. 

“Rey…” Ben started, sounding breathless, even to his own ears. 

The sound of his voice woke her up from the apparent daze. She looked up at the taller man. Her voice was so soft compared to their earlier teasing. 

“I don’t want to set you up with anyone else.” 

“I don’t want to be set up with anyone else.” 

That was all the confirmation Rey needed before launching herself at Ben. The moment her lips pressed against his he felt completely unbalanced. The months of tensions finally coming to rear their head. 

Ben drew one of Rey’s lips between his own, lightly biting, drawing a groan from her. 

A groan that very easily knocked Ben back into the present. Where they were standing, right outside the building. Where anyone could walk upon them. 

And though it was probably the hardest thing he had to bring himself to do (since resigning to only be Rey’s roommate) he dragged himself away from her and turned to lean next to her on the wall. 

“We shouldn’t have done that,” he muttered. 

“Agree to disagree.” 

He turned his head and gazed at Rey. 

She looked right back at him, leveling her gaze before breaking the silence between them. 

“Do you regret it?” 

Ben didn’t even need to consider it. 

“No.” 

“Well we have one of two options here,” Rey started. “One is that we go upstairs, pretend this never happened and move on with our lives.”

Ben waited for the next choice. 

“Two… is that we can see where this goes. We both want to. And it’s just the two of us, we can keep this between us, what’s a little secret between friends.”

Her eyes sparkled with mischief and, god, Ben was done for. Utterly and totally lost to her. 

Ben turned back forward and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. But maybe, he thought, just for once he could be selfish? Could he allow himself to have this? 

He let out a breath. 

“Fuck it.” 

And Ben was back covering the smaller woman against the wall and fused his mouth to hers, effectively sealing his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh... hey guys  
it's me.  
anyways, thanks if you're still reading!i just moved to a new country over 3000 miles from home! any UK reylos reading this?  
i'm gonna try start responding to comments. you guys are amazing and i love all the support from you guys, despite my inconsistency 
> 
> xx


	6. Chapter 6

For a brief moment there was nothing besides the feel of Rey’s lips pressed against his own. Suddenly Ben was hyper aware of everything he was feeling. 

The rough brick against the palm of his left hand that he was using to support his weight, contrasting with the softness his right felt tangled in Rey’s hair. The feel of her hand bunched in his shirt pulling him closer, and by hooking a finger in his belt loop and gently tugging with the same mission. 

Far too soon for Ben’s liking they had to separate for air. After regaining his breath after a few seconds he finally opened his eyes, gazing down at the woman he effectively had trapped against the wall. 

His eyes met hers for a moment, and truly, this was the perfect rom-com moment for Ben. He could say something sweet. Maybe about how her eyes shine, or how he’s been wanting to do that since he accidentally hit on her at the bar, or maybe about how that was quite possibly one of the best moments of his life. 

“Shit.” 

Something _ exactly _ the opposite of that. 

God, you dumbass.

Ben closed his eyes again and dropped his head, but naturally, because they were still so close, he ended up just resting his forehead against her head. 

After a moment of silence he could feel her shaking. Assuming she was trying to shake him off to make her hasty escape-- to their shared apartment, mind you-- he tried to take a step back, but was unable to free himself from her hands. 

“No. No. Wait,” she giggled. “Don’t leave just yet. I’m trying to make sure I remember the exact moment your brain broke.” 

She was _ laughing _. That laugh he loved. That laugh that was infectious. 

“No, stop, you’re going to make me laugh too,” Ben started before he finally stopped resisting and leaned back in to rest his forehead against hers. 

“You are aware anyone who walks by will think we’re crazy, right?” she asked.

“Shit.”

“Yes, we’ve established that.” 

“No,” Ben finally retracted himself. Panting, and standing a few feet away from Rey (well needed to regain his thinking), he finally looked up and saw the hurt and confusion in Rey’s eyes. 

He ran a hand through his hair and turned in frustration. 

“Fuck, Rey. We’re right outside our apartment! What if any of the guys were walking by?”

“It’s almost 1A.M.” Rey reasoned. “They’re all asleep, or watching netflix.” 

“But what if Finn went on a midnight ice cream run? It’s happened before and will definitely happen again.” 

Taking a deep breath Ben took mental note of everything that just happened. 

_ Walked Rey home. Check. _

_ Kissed Rey. Check. _

_ Fucked everything up with Rey? TBD. _

Probably noticing Ben spiraling, Rey took a hesitant step towards the taller man. 

“Ben. It’s okay. We’re adults, and they probably saw this coming anyways,” she shrugged. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“But you know the-”

“If you mention that damn bro code I’m going to push you in front of a subway and make you fight off pizza rat.” 

“I know, I know. But it really means a lot to the guys, and me too.” Ben argued. “If I were to break it… god I don’t even know the repercussions.” 

Rey leaned back onto the brick wall and beckoned Ben over to join her. Back in their previous position before he decided to make a mess of everything-- side by side on the brick wall of the walk up they all lived in. 

“There aren’t any rules for what happens if you break the code?” Rey asked. 

Ben sighed. “No. I know it’s stupid. God do I know it, but we put so much importance into it that no one even dared to break it on purpose. Breaking a rule would be the utmost betrayal of our friendship. At least it used to seem like that.” 

“I’m going to be honest,” Rey took a deep breath. “You make me happy, Ben. We get along so well, you’re funny, smart, an overall amazing person, a bit of a mama’s boy, and somehow on top of that--so handsome.” 

“You make me happy, too. You don’t even know.” 

“And I know how important this code is to you, and maybe this won’t even turn into anything,” Rey held up a hand to stop Ben from interjecting. “I said _ maybe _. And I would hate to ruin that bond between you guys, so let’s just keep this between us until we decide that it’s serious enough to let the guys in on it. Either way, it would be nice not to give Finn another thing to tease me with.” She smirked at him. 

This woman. This beautiful, smart, resourceful, amazing woman was actually giving him a chance. Despite stupid rules and codes, instead of running the other way she is giving him the most important aspect that he felt they were lacking: time. 

How many times he thought she would walk home one day and declare she met her one true love at the subway? Or Bryant Park? Or some other rom-com plotline. God knows she deserves it. But the fear he always held thinking he would miss his chance. 

“Are you sure,” Ben asked. “If you’re not comfortable keeping it from them I totally understand and you can totally forget this happened and --”

“Ben. Look at me.” She waited until their eyes met. “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it. I’m part of this as much as you are, and respect for this is a two way street. Let’s just take some time, figure out what this is, and go from there. Alright?” 

She held out her hand and waited for him to take it, as if she even needed to ask. 

“Alright.” He smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop--
> 
> Hello after way too long. That's my bad, but doing a postgrad program and suffering. The usual BS excuses. Anyways, next chapter is mostly written, but will I get my shit together and post it? Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changing the POV a bit due to writers block ayyyy

In hindsight, Rey knew this would be a bad idea. Lying to not only her brother, but her new friends? And maybe dating someone you were already living with wasn’t the best idea ever, but after the year she had she deserved a break, didn’t she?

Growing up an orphan, Rey was no stranger to being alone, but ever since she met Finn in middle school and being unofficially adopted by his family, there was a part of her that felt maybe she actually deserved these things in life. Friendship. Companionship. _ Love. _

When she first returned to America months before she intended to, she had no idea where she’d end up after meeting up with Finn and moping for a few days. Honestly, she didn’t even know what her plan was even if her family-finding-expedition had played out as she intended. Either way, Rey definitely didn’t expect to be living with four guys in a 4 (and technically a half?) bedroom 2 bathroom apartment. Luckily Rey was able to join them with cheaper rent since her “room” was not an official bedroom thanks to NYC apartment laws that state a room needs at least one window and hers had none--but it worked out perfectly since she mainly worked night shifts anyways. 

Christmas was right around the corner and naturally, Rey didn’t have any plans as she was supposed to still be overseas. Her initial plan was to fly back on Christmas Day, snag those cheap plane tickets when everyone is at home, arrive in the city, and have a post-Christmas Chinese dinner with Finn when he returns from visiting his family upstate. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us,” Finn asked for about the hundredth time. 

Rey was shuffling about in the kitchen trying to put some dishes away because heaven forbid one of the men did it when it wasn’t their turn. Alas, Rey wasn’t patient enough to wait two weeks for a bowl to be put in its rightful place.

“I already told you, I’ve never done sightseeing around Christmas time and I want to stay here to see the lights,” Rey responded, slightly exasperated having explained this at least ten times already. 

“I know, but you know my parents would love to have you around, it will be like the good old days.” 

“But with Poe.” 

“Yes.” 

“Finn, your parents only have one guest room and I know better than to sleep on that old couch in the living room.” 

“But you could take the guest room and--” 

“I appreciate the offer,” Rey cut him off. “But honestly, I’m excited to just have some downtime and veg out.” 

Finn sighed, finally accepting defeat. “Alright. At least Ben is staying here too for the break.” 

“You know it!” Ben piped up from the couch across the room that faced away from the kitchen. Rey looked up and met his eyes over the back of the couch with a quirked eyebrow of her own. Despite all the trouble that they knew was inevitability brewing, there was a certain excitement to having a special secret with Ben. Something was only between them; something that was truly hers. 

It was one of those rare days in which all 5 of the apartment occupants were under one roof together, even if just briefly. Post-exam and pre-break days had a certain charm about them. A stress-free void for about 3 days before most people had to begin dealing with family. Poe and Finn were going upstate for the break, Hux had his family in the city, and Ben’s family was Jewish so they saw no point in forcing everyone to come together for an “unimportant holiday”._ Come home for Yom Kippur, that's the important one _, Leia would insist every holiday season-- not that Ben needed another reason to avoid family gatherings. 

Personally, Rey was looking forward to having time alone with Ben in which they didn’t have to pretend they were only friends. Like the one time Rey laid her hand on Ben’s knee and Poe started teasing them until she jokingly said she was just _so_ comfortable with them she didn’t realize what she did. Or the time Hux walked into the kitchen to see them in an embrace to which Ben stuttered some made-up excuse about consoling Rey over a dead cat she supposedly saw on the street. 

Joining the rest of the gang, Hux walked into the common area with his backpack. 

“Well I’m just about ready to head out,” he announced. 

“I still don’t understand why you would want to spend extra time with your dad and his new girlfriend,” Poe said. 

Hux leveled a look at the shorter man. 

“Need I remind you that he is a rich asshole?” he smirked. “Staying in a penthouse in midtown instead of our third-floor walkup with shady plumbing? Don’t mind if I do. Besides, I don’t have to like the guy, but at least I will do so from a thousand dollar mattress with a view.” 

Finn smirked and looked to Poe. “He’s got ya there.” 

Laughing at how ridiculous these guys were, Rey finished up her cleaning and walked out of the kitchen to leave the three bickering guys behind. Approaching the couch Ben was still lounging on, she leaned over the back and got just close enough so the others wouldn't be able to hear.

“One down. Two to go. This time tomorrow, it'll be just us,” she winked. 

“Hey! What are you two whispering about over there?” Finn said, basically popping up out of nowhere. He wasn't even loud, but it was definitely enough to jerk Rey away from Ben. 

“Just about how amazing this weekend will be without you guys being _ super _ annoying,” she turned towards her brother and joked. 

“We’re not that bad,” Finn pouted. “And by the way, you’re totally going to miss us tomorrow and be so jealous you’re missing out on a fancy Greyhound bus upstate. The height of luxurious travel.” 

“I know, I know,” she conceded. “The moment you leave I’ll be at the window in the living room, longingly gazing out the window, dreaming for the moment you return so I am no longer alone!” 

“I’m right here you know,” Ben grumbled.

“Or,” Finn hedged, wiggling his eyebrows and a completely overdramatic and overdone way, “you could invite over some, you know,  _ company _ .” 

“Oh my god, no. No, thanks,” she immediately shuddered.    
  
“Why not? Ben’s totally chill about it. Hux has brought girls back. Poe brings back guys every now and then. And as per bro code, he must be your wingman.” 

Rey grimaced. There was that damn code again; why were they so serious about it anyways? It was like she was in middle school all over again where the only reasoning ever needed was ‘ _ because I said so’ _ . 

“These rules are so stupid. How do you even keep track? Can I get a list for the fridge or something?” 

Finn didn’t even flinch. 

“You know, that’s not a bad idea! It will help us keep track and make it easier to add on some stuff too. Hey, Poe! Add a whiteboard for the fridge to the shopping list!” he yelled to the kitchen. 

“You are the worst,” she glared at Finn. “I’m going to bed. I’ll see you off in the morning, and Ben, we’re still on for Bryant Park?” 

“Of course.” 

“Then with that, I’m off to my windowless cave.” 

At least the coming week she’d finally get a reprieve from all these rules. And she’d get to spend it with Ben. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise im not dead! anyways i have a twitter now too @changeofpacing ! plz come be my friend
> 
> anyways! next chapter: completely late and now out of season winter fluff and just two dorks being dorks.


	8. Chapter 8

“Last chance. I’m sure there are still some seats available on the bus.” 

“Finn, I swear to god if you don’t walk out that door right now I will throw you out the window.” 

“Okay, okay. We’re going,” Finn finally relented as Poe began tugging his arm out the door. 

“If you don’t stop there isn’t going to be a bus for us,” Poe intoned. “Let’s goooooo.” 

“Alright, I’m coming,” Finn turned towards Rey. “Bye! And let me know if you need anything.” 

“Will do. Give your parents all my love. Now get out of here,” she pushed him the last bit out of the door. “Bye!” 

She closed the door after them and relaxed against it taking a moment of relief. Who knew it would take 30 minutes just to get Finn and Poe to finally leave. If it wasn’t for a timed bus, who knows how long it would have taken to get them out the door. 

Noting the silence, Ben stuck his head out of his bedroom door as if checking if the coast was truly clear. 

“They’re gone?” 

“Yes, they’re gone,” Rey could almost giggle at the look of relief that spread across his face. 

“So what now?” 

Rey raised an eyebrow and started walking towards Ben with a smirk on her face. 

“Oh I can think of a couple of things,” she teased. “But first, I do believe I was promised you’d keep me  _ company _ .” 

And with that Rey pushed him back into his bedroom. 

* * *

It wasn’t until the early evening that Rey and Ben made it out of the apartment and into downtown Manhattan to see the lights. Ben’s reasoning was that there was no point in leaving the apartment-- or the bed-- if it wasn’t dark enough to truly get the full “experience”. 

“I can’t believe the line for ice skating is that long! That’s ridiculous. I don’t think we’ll have time for it today,” Rey frowned. 

“Oh, man. What a shame,” Ben droned. “If only we had time for the activity that requires you to balance on blades and be surrounded by midwestern tourists.” 

“Okay fine. But if we come across another ice skating rink--one  _ not _ in Bryant Park-- I’m skating. With or without you.” 

“Without me, but yes, your threat is acknowledged.” 

“For that, you’re buying me another hot chocolate,” Rey decided. “The fancy one. That has the $3 marshmallows on top.” 

Ben just smiled down at the shorter woman. They were strolling along the booths that lined Bryant Park with their overpriced goods. 

“Deal,” he said and dragged her towards one of the vendors. 

Getting them each a drink they sat at one of the small tables scattered around. Ben decided not to let go of Rey’s hand, even if it did make it harder to drink their hot chocolate, but honestly, that was just a sacrifice he was willing to make. And by the look on her face, Rey was definitely okay with it. 

“So this is Bryant Park at Christmas, huh?” 

“In all its overcrowded glory,” Ben joked. 

“Is it bad that I kinda love it?” she wrinkled her nose. “I know it’s just kitschy Christmas stuff but the overall ambiance is just so relaxing to me. It’s like you know everyone and no one all at once. I love that about New York City. At any point in time, you are always completely overcrowded but can still be lonely. But it’s the good kind of lonely. The introspective kind. Not the crying on a subway kind. Of course, that’s definitely going to make an appearance at some point, but you get what I’m saying.” 

“I definitely get what you’re saying,” Ben reassured her. 

Then, feeling way too far away from her, Ben pulled Rey’s chair around the tiny table so they were now next to each other, careful to place her chocolate on the table so as to not spill it. Now side by side, Rey relaxed even more and laid her head against his shoulder, their hands still entwined. 

* * *

After Bryant Park, it was time to brave the crowd of Rockefeller Center. As much as it pained Ben to admit, Rockefeller and Fifth Ave had some amazing lights that he knew Rey would love. After getting shoved and pushed to see the tree and ice skating rink, Ben and Rey finished the evening strolling up Fifth Ave until Central Park where Ben decided to splurge for an Uber back to the apartment. The height of millennial luxury.

It was a mundane night, but it was one Ben would always remember. He couldn’t remember the last time he was able to be so casually and comfortably intimate with someone, even in a platonic way. Holding hands wasn’t exactly  _ scandalous _ , but it felt special because  _ she _ was special. 

Arriving at the apartment, Rey stopped before heading inside and pulled Ben aside to where they had their first kiss. That moment felt like years ago now. She beckoned him to lean against the wall next to her, much like they did that first night. Once situated, she gazed at him. 

“I want to thank you for tonight,” she started. “I know you were miserable.” 

“I was not!” Ben was indignant until he saw the smile on her face. God, he would brave thousands of crowds to see that smile. 

“Yes you were,” she smiled. “But I can’t find myself to be sorry about it. Having you there with me meant a lot. You mean a lot. To me, that is.” 

She took a steadying breath and made eye contact again, her palm was sweaty but luckily the thin gloves she wore would cover it from Ben. 

“I care about you. A lot.” 

Ben smiled. A serene smile. He looked content. 

“I care about you, too.” 

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips as she reached up to cup his cheek. Looking into each other's eyes with soft smiles on their faces, they saw only each other. No one noticed the other set of eyes that observed this intimate display. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> So uh. hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. I know it's weird reading about christmas in june...now imagine writing it...as a jew who doesn't even celebrate christmas... oops? as some of you know i was studying abroad in the UK and coronavirus kind of completely upended everything. I had to move suddenly and im still not back in America. on top of that I still have uni classes and a dissertation and i'm just very displaced right now. as I am writing this it is 4AM and i can't sleep. Not sure if it's teh anxiety or what buy i suddenly was like I NEED TO FINISH THIS. i'm not sure if anyone is still reading, but if you are thanks for sticking by me! i appreciate all the love and support, and i hope not leave you on a cliffhanger long.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.  
You may be asking yourself, where am I going with this? Good news is, I don’t know either.


End file.
